Mixed Visit
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: After the tournament ends and Yusuke had recovered, he goes to visit his forefather, Raizen’s grave. He ends up meeting Jin there. Intrigued, Yusuke attempts to get Jin’s reason out of him, by force if necessary! ‘Wink’ OneShot Two Vers. Cens/Uncens
1. Censored

Mixed Visit

A/N- Ah…here it is, the first Yu Yu one shot under my belt. Man, do I feel special…heh. Anyway, I've always wanted to write a one-shot between Jin and Yusuke and now that dream has finally come true…I just hope I did the character's justice.

Just a little note on the side, I'm really not good with accents so I'm going to give it a try but Jin is mostly going to be talking normally, just don't flame me for it! It's my first try after all!

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu Yu, but hell…if I did, those smexy bishies would be all mine…Mwahahahaha!! And remember! If you don't like this kind of smut and stuff, then get the hell out now!!

Also, it's been cut for so I don't get kicked off. So if you want to read the full version, check out the sites in my profile...

Ahem…on with the fic!

'_Thoughts_'

X3

Ooo---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------OoO

He was tired.

Letting out a deep yawn, Yusuke popped his back as he crossed his arms behind his neck, his dark brown eyes focused upon the sky. He started walking towards where he knew his very removed father's gravestone was, he had a few things he wanted to talk to the old man about and now was as good a time as any.

It had been a long week after all, what with the demon world tournament and all that went with it. Even after he had lost his fight and settled things with Yomi and Mukuro, Yusuke hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep and it really was starting to get to him.

That was why he felt it was necessary to have a chat with Raizen, he needed advice on something and even if he would be talking to a piece of rock, it was the principal of the thing.

After all, it wasn't everyday that one found himself in love with one of his friends and one of his very male friends at that.

It made him wonder why he had to go through all that shit with Keiko to only find out that he considered her more as a sister than anything else, it was damned confusing and downright frustrating. Besides, being raised in a world where men falling in love with other men is considered taboo was hard enough to think about let alone accept.

'_Everything in my life always seems to change when I least expect it, let alone want it. God, why can't I just beat the shit out of people and leave it at that? Why do I have to put up with all this mushy and lovey dovey crap?! Huh? Why me!!_'

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Yusuke let a rueful smile cross his lips. It had been a surprise to say the least, when he woke up from his first of many wet dreams.

It was normal for men his age to go through such things, at least that's what everyone says. But what are you supposed to do when your dreams contain a male, red headed, Irish speaking demon? It was annoying, plain and simple.

Sighing, Yusuke scratched his neck before letting his arms fall to dangle at his side. Yes, he knew it was bazaar, he was in love with the wind master Jin and he had no idea in hell why, it was like it had just happened out of nowhere.

But that was what he wanted to talk to Raizen about. He needed to spill his guts before he did something stupid, namely going up to the red head and spouting words of love.

Shuddering at that very thought, Yusuke paused a moment as he stopped walking, "I know I need to tell him…I mean, I can't keep something this big to myself for much longer. Especially with the fact that he'll be staying in the castle with me for the next few months, or maybe more. Hell…I've never been good at this kind of thing…but what the hell am I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and say '_hi Jin, I love you so let's get it on?!_' God! This is really starting to piss me off."

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke kicked the tree at his side and watched as it shattered on impact, the splinters flying every which way. Letting out a happy sigh at seeing the small bits of destruction, Yusuke continued on his way as if nothing at all had happened.

It didn't take him long before he finally neared the gravesite, he stopped suddenly when he heard a voice nearby. Using his demon senses Yusuke's eyes widened considerably when he felt a particular aura nearby, an aura that he just so happened to have memorized.

'_What the hell is Jin doing here?_'

Curious, Yusuke masked his aura as he crept closer. Hiding behind some bushes and trees, Yusuke glanced around them to see that Jin was currently sitting Indian style before Raizen's grave, he was also floating three feet off the ground.

Jin's voice was low but Yusuke strained his ears and was barely able to hear Jin's words, but they had all the effect in the world on Yusuke.

"I don't know what I should be doin' 'bout this, but I can't just let things stay this way, it's hard enough as it is. After all, I've been watchin' Urameshi since the dark tournament, he's the ideal mate and frankly, I don't know why but I love 'im."

Yusuke felt his breath catch in his throat as he continued to listen, the whole while his body was moving of its own accord towards the oblivious red head.

Jin ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Urameshi would never be wantin' someone like me, besides, he deserves much more than I could ever give 'im. So that's why I've come to ask yah, please Raizen, take care of 'im and protect 'im. That is all I ask…"

Feeling a smug smile begin to cross his lips as he listened to Jin's words, Yusuke knew he was too far gone and that Jin would be his in the next hour or so, '_and frankly, that is sounding great to me_.'

Coming to a soundless stop right behind the still floating red head, Yusuke licked his lips in anticipation as he raised his arms, preparing to grab the man before he could run.

Still unsuspecting as ever, Jin let a sad smile cross his lips, "what I wouldn't give to have 'im love me as he does that human lass o' 'is. But they be nothin' but dreams and I will never get 'is love."

Suddenly, Jin felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wrap about his waist, pulling him backwards roughly against a hard chest. His breath caught in his throat as he felt hot breath hit his left ear, followed by the deep and lustful voice of the one he so desperately desired, "oh really…I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Licking his lips, Jin let his eyes close as he sank back into Yusuke's arms, "what are yah doin' here Urameshi, I thought that yah loved that Keiko lass o' yours..."

Smiling, Yusuke tightened his grip about the wind master as he let his ki fill the entire area, warning everyone and anyone that what was about to occur had better not be interrupted; unless they had a death wish of course.

Jin's eyes flew open as he felt Yusuke's spirit, demonic, and life energy wash over him, completely surrounding them in an aura that clearly told anyone with half a brain that a rut was about to take place.

His body began to tremble at that very thought but Jin wanted an answer and he was determined to get it. Letting his feet touch the ground, Jin turned in Yusuke's embrace and looked down into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

Feeling his mouth grow dry at the lustful look that was reflected back at him, Jin gave Yusuke a hard look, "I know what yah be wantin' Urameshi, but I asked yah a question Urameshi and yah ain't gettin' nothin' from me until yah answer it."

Feeling his smile curl into a rather amused looking smirk, Yusuke ran his hand through Jin's hair as he crushed their bodies together roughly, hearing Jin let out a low breathy moan nearly made Yusuke tackle the other to the ground to ravish him there and now.

"Forget Keiko, she and I have been over for a while now. Besides, it's you I want and there's no way your going to stop me now, not after what I just heard you say Jin."

Letting his mouth curve into a relieved and content smile, Jin leant forwards and touched his forehead to Yusuke's as he let himself become lost in the shorter mans eyes. "Now what gave yah that idea Urameshi, if yah want me…you got me."

Feeling his chest swell with emotion and his body tremble in barely held excitement, Yusuke traced a finger over Jin's bottom lip as he smirked devilishly at the red head, "then why don't we get this show on the road?"

Just as Jin opened his mouth to voice his reply, Yusuke decided that there had already been way too much talking and not enough action, hot and rough lips were practically glued to his own and Jin could only groan in contentment as he returned that same kiss.

Pleased with the wind masters response, Yusuke continued to plunder Jin's mouth as he slowly lifted Jin and as he felt the red heads strong legs wrap about his hips, Yusuke couldn't stop a low and rough growl from rolling out of his chest as he knelt upon the grass at his feet.

Feeling the ground touch his backside through his hakama's, Jin quickly buried both of his hands in the younger man's hair, letting himself fall backwards and pull his helpless captive along for the ride.

Yusuke let out a muffled grunt of surprise when Jin drug him downwards, his eyes opened to see Jin laying back upon the grass with his hair spread out about him, his ears were starting to turn red and Yusuke couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching one. The shock that rushed through him as his digit made contact was enough to have him breaking the kiss and giving the red head below him a puzzled look.

"Wha...what just happened?"

Shivering all over, Jin let his eyes slowly drift open to meet the confused chocolate brown eyes above him, "h...huh?" His mind was whirling with feelings and sensations, he could barely come up with anything intelligent to say, let alone think clearly.

Licking his lips tentatively, Yusuke slowly reached out a hand and rubbed Jin's ear again, the same shock from before rushed through him again and it went straight to his hardening sex, forcing him to stifle a moan. Jin on the other hand jerked when he felt the detectives fingers caress his ear, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back, pressing his heated body up into Yusuke's embrace.

Smirking at the reaction he had pulled from the red head beneath him, Yusuke decided to move things up a bit, moving to where his arms were resting upon either side of Jin's head Yusuke leant forewords and he let his tongue snake out to brush against Jin's cheek.

Biting his lower lip to hold back the cries that were rising in his throat, Jin pulled at Yusuke's shirt roughly and the sound of the ripping fabric filled the small clearing. Seeing Yusuke's taught chest muscles before him, Jin ducked his head as he rubbed his cheek up the center of the hard chest.

Reaching a dark nipple, Jin let his tongue encircle it as he pulled it into his mouth, his fangs grazing the areola as he felt the body above him shiver and a low growling groan of pleasure filled the air. Smirking contentedly, Jin slowly released the moist and erect nipple, letting out a deep purr as he trailed across to give attention to the other one.

Yusuke didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to flip Jin over and fuck him into oblivion, but he also wanted to have more of Jin worshiping his body.

Having bitten his bottom lip hard enough for it to bring up a couple drops of blood, Yusuke finally decided to hell with it and released a small amount of his demonic energy as he ripped Jin's top clean off, revealing the wind master's creamy flesh to his hungry gaze.

His fangs having descended at that little burst of his youki, Yusuke bent down and began to nip along Jin's shoulder and up to his throat, closing his mouth over Jin's adams apple Yusuke began to lave the skin repeatedly.

Jin felt his body slowly melting into a puddle of mush as he ran his hands down Yusuke's back, reaching his waistline, Jin arched his body again as he gripped the hard musculature of Yusuke's ass and he began to kneed the flesh roughly.

Grunting as their semi-hardened lengths brushed against one another, Yusuke bit harder than he meant too and his fangs sank slightly into Jin's throat, causing the wind master to let out a high pitched wail.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he jerked back, his jaw tense as he looked at the blood that had started to seep from the wounds his fangs had inflicted, "J...Jin? Shit!" Picking up the shreds that used to be his shirt, Yusuke ripped a strip off and moved to fasten it about Jin's wounds when his eyes met the deep blue one's of Jin.

His eyes were soft with something that Yusuke could only guess was tenderness and submissiveness, Jin's face was gentle as he gazed up at Yusuke, "don't be worryin' about it Urameshi, I'm fine." Seeing the doubt that still clouded the detectives' eyes, Jin pushed himself up onto his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Yusuke's chin.

With deliberate movements, Jin lapped up the blood that had dripped from Yusuke's mouth and was now staining his lips, "I ain't made o' glass Urameshi, besides, have you forgotten'? I am a demon, I can be handlin' a lot more than this, just follow yur' instincts. I trust yah."

Yusuke gulped uncertainly as he let his eyes search Jin's for the truth of his words and finally he felt himself calm slightly. Surprisingly, as soon as that calm settled over him, Yusuke's eyes zeroed in on the small puncture marks that were still dripping blood down the column of Jin's throat.

His body shaking, Yusuke ran his tongue absentmindedly over his fangs, tasting the trace amounts of Jin's blood still there. The metallic and slightly spicy taste made Yusuke's mouth water. Something wild and old seemed to snap within him at that realization, before he even knew what he was doing, Yusuke had bent his head and had begun to lap at the wounds, drawing out the blood and thus sealing them.

Jin gripped a hold of Yusuke's shoulders as his whines filled the air about them, the rough feeling of Yusuke's tongue brushing against his open wounds were painful, but that only made it that much better.

'_Enough of this shit! It's time I enforce my claim, after all. When this is all said and done, Jin will belong to me..._' the satisfaction that came with that thought had Yusuke nearly giggling.

Having effectively sealed the puncture marks, Yusuke pulled back and got to his feet before Jin. Moving with deliberate slowness, Yusuke slid his hands down to the waistband of his pants, seeing Jin's eyes dilate and focus upon his hands Yusuke quickly shucked off his pants.

Flinging them somewhere over his shoulder, Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Jin's now gaping form and curled his lip, letting one of his fangs be revealed as a deep snarl rumbled from his throat, a snarl that just dripped with power. "You have exactly five seconds to strip, before I do it for you Jin."

The red head immediately sprang into action, getting to his feet quickly he untied the sash about his waist and his silken hakama's slid soundlessly down his legs to pool about his feet. Stepping out of them, Jin trembled as he felt Yusuke's demonic energy climbing higher and higher.

This encounter would be one of two things. One, just a quick and painful fuck. Or two, a long and pleasurable experience. Jin fervently wished for the second one as he watched Yusuke stride towards him, his muscles rippling with every step he took, '_Kami, he is sexy!_'

Coming to a stop before Jin's still trembling form, Yusuke brushed some of Jin's hair out of his face as he slid and arm about Jin's back, with a gentle pull Yusuke secured Jin's form against his own. "Are you ready for this Jin?"

Looking down into Yusuke's eyes, Jin felt nervousness flood through him, "as ready as I'll ever be bein' Urameshi." Smiling at Jin's words, Yusuke lowered Jin to the ground once again and gently situated himself between Jin's thighs.

A low groan was pulled from Jin's lips as Yusuke's hardness brushed against his, unable to help himself, Jin spread his legs a little bit more as he arched his back pressing his form up against Yusuke's. "Urameshi... "

Smirking, Yusuke slid a hand up Jin's side smoothly, letting the pads of his fingers brush against the red-heads still hard nipple. His vision blurring, Jin sank into the ground beneath him as he sent Yusuke the most pleading look the detective had ever seen.

Censored

Sorry... T.T

Keeping his eyes closed as Jin's rich and spicy blood filled his mouth, Yusuke placed one of his arms on the ground while keeping an arm wrapped about Jin's waist, holding the other firmly in place.

After taking several mouthfuls of the red-heads blood, Yusuke retracted his fangs, laving the wound until it began to heal and scar over. Jin didn't know what to do as he felt Yusuke closing his mark, permanently leaving the mark for all to see. The detective had made him his mate and it was really freaking Jin out.

Yusuke didn't know what he had expected Jin's reaction to be but the silence of the red head was getting on his nerves, he wanted to know Jin's answer and he wanted to know now. "Jin...do...do you want me to leave?" '_Please, don't let him hate me. I've gone through enough of that already, I don't deserve being abandoned by him too._'

Closing his eyes, Jin turned his head and gently pressed his lips to Yusuke's in a desperate kiss. Yusuke felt an all consuming sense of relief fill him as he sank into the kiss, deepening it in the process.

Jin could taste his blood within Yusuke's mouth once again and he couldn't stop the tears that began to flow unchecked down his cheeks. Feeling something wet strike his cheek, Yusuke opened his eyes and his heart clenched at what he saw. Jin was crying and it was all his doing.

Breaking the kiss gently, Yusuke licked away Jin's tears as he locked their eyes, "don't cry Jin. I didn't mean to force this on you...I just thought..." Yusuke was stopped midsentence when Jin placed his hand over Yusuke's mouth, silencing the detective.

"No Yusuke. Yah ain't forced anythin' on me. I love yah and I been wantin' you as me mate far too long. So don't be worryin', I'm yours, just as I've already told yah. So shut up and let's be finishin' this."

Censored

Sorry again... T,T

'_It's finally done then, he's now mine..._' Yusuke smiled at his thoughts as he felt himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Having healed his mark completely, Jin rested his head upon Yusuke's shoulder and laved at the sweat flecked sink below his chin, savoring the taste of his mate.

Smiling himself, Jin groaned when Yusuke shifted and sat up, bringing them both to a sitting position. Yusuke was still buried inside of Jin and the wind-master knew that he was sore but if his mate wanted more, then who was he to complain.

Yusuke on the other hand, was thinking of something else completely. Wrapping his arms about Jin's form, Yusuke held him close as he nuzzled their noses together, "tell me Jin..." Blinking, Jin pulled back slightly to look into the toushin's eyes in confusion, "what should I be tellin' yah Yusuke?"

Chuckling lightly, Yusuke tugged on some of the red-head's unruly locks, "just what were you doing here to begin with?" His eyes widening at Yusuke's bizarre question, Jin felt his face flush as he turned his head and mumbled something under his breath.

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke turned Jin's face back so he could look into his eyes once again, "I didn't quite catch that, would you mind repeating it?" Jin stuck his tongue out at his mate playfully as he tried and failed to cross his arms, "make me."

Licking his lips, Yusuke growled deeply before he swiftly pinned Jin to the ground, he could already feel his body stirring once again and he was more than happy to continue this interrogation.

"With pleasure..."

Ooo---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------OoO

A/N- Ahhhh...that felt good...

I do believe that was the best lemon that I have ever done as of yet and quite possibly the longest. Again, I'm sorry about having to cut the details out, but they were way too detailed for this site...sorry...

Whelp! I hope you all enjoyed this, it has been fun working on this and now that it is done, it's time for me to tackle another hurdle...wish me luck!

Till next time!

Ja Ne!

;3


	2. Uncensored

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me and never will, I just like writing about it is all...

Mixed Visit

A/N- Ah…here it is, the first Yu Yu one shot under my belt. Man, do I feel special…heh. Anyway, I've always wanted to write a one-shot between Jin and Yusuke and now that dream has finally come true…I just hope I did the character's justice.

Just a little note on the side, I'm really not good with accents so I'm going to give it a try but Jin is mostly going to be talking normally, just don't flame me for it! It's my first try after all!

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu Yu, but hell…if I did, those smexy bishies would be all mine…Mwahahahaha!! And remember! If you don't like this kind of smut and stuff, then get the hell out now!!

Ahem…on with the fic!

And this is for you...

Chaseha-Wing

'Thoughts'

X3

Ooo---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------OoO

He was tired.

Letting out a deep yawn, Yusuke popped his back as he crossed his arms behind his neck, his dark brown eyes focused upon the sky. He started walking towards where he knew his very removed father's gravestone was, he had a few things he wanted to talk to the old man about and now was as good a time as any.

It had been a long week after all, what with the demon world tournament and all that went with it. Even after he had lost his fight and settled things with Yomi and Mukuro, Yusuke hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep and it really was starting to get to him.

That was why he felt it was necessary to have a chat with Raizen, he needed advice on something and even if he would be talking to a piece of rock, it was the principal of the thing.

After all, it wasn't everyday that one found himself in love with one of his friends and one of his very male friends at that.

It made him wonder why he had to go through all that shit with Keiko to only find out that he considered her more as a sister than anything else, it was damned confusing and downright frustrating. Besides, being raised in a world where men falling in love with other men is considered taboo was hard enough to think about let alone accept.

'_Everything in my life always seems to change when I least expect it, let alone want it. God, why can't I just beat the shit out of people and leave it at that? Why do I have to put up with all this mushy and lovey dovey crap?! Huh? Why me!!_'

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Yusuke let a rueful smile cross his lips. It had been a surprise to say the least, when he woke up from his first of many wet dreams.

It was normal for men his age to go through such things, at least that's what everyone says. But what are you supposed to do when your dreams contain a male, red headed, Irish speaking demon? It was annoying, plain and simple.

Sighing, Yusuke scratched his neck before letting his arms fall to dangle at his side. Yes, he knew it was bazaar, he was in love with the wind master Jin and he had no idea in hell why, it was like it had just happened out of nowhere.

But that was what he wanted to talk to Raizen about. He needed to spill his guts before he did something stupid, namely going up to the red head and spouting words of love.

Shuddering at that very thought, Yusuke paused a moment as he stopped walking, "I know I need to tell him…I mean, I can't keep something this big to myself for much longer. Especially with the fact that he'll be staying in the castle with me for the next few months, or maybe more. Hell…I've never been good at this kind of thing…but what the hell am I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and say 'hi Jin, I love you so let's get it on?!' God! This is really starting to piss me off."

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke kicked the tree at his side and watched as it shattered on impact, the splinters flying every which way. Letting out a happy sigh at seeing the small bits of destruction, Yusuke continued on his way as if nothing at all had happened.

It didn't take him long before he finally neared the gravesite, he stopped suddenly when he heard a voice nearby. Using his demon senses Yusuke's eyes widened considerably when he felt a particular aura nearby, an aura that he just so happened to have memorized.

'_What the hell is Jin doing here?_'

Curious, Yusuke masked his aura as he crept closer. Hiding behind some bushes and trees, Yusuke glanced around them to see that Jin was currently sitting Indian style before Raizen's grave, he was also floating three feet off the ground.

Jin's voice was low but Yusuke strained his ears and was barely able to hear Jin's words, but they had all the effect in the world on Yusuke.

"I don't know what I should be doin' 'bout this, but I can't just let things stay this way, it's hard enough as it is. After all, I've been watchin' Urameshi since the dark tournament, he's the ideal mate and frankly, I don't know why but I love 'im."

Yusuke felt his breath catch in his throat as he continued to listen, the whole while his body was moving of its own accord towards the oblivious red head.

Jin ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Urameshi would never be wantin' someone like me, besides, he deserves much more than I could ever give 'im. So that's why I've come to ask yah, please Raizen, take care of 'im and protect 'im. That is all I ask…"

Feeling a smug smile begin to cross his lips as he listened to Jin's words, Yusuke knew he was too far gone and that Jin would be his in the next hour or so, '_and frankly, that is sounding great to me._'

Coming to a soundless stop right behind the still floating red head, Yusuke licked his lips in anticipation as he raised his arms, preparing to grab the man before he could run.

Still unsuspecting as ever, Jin let a sad smile cross his lips, "what I wouldn't give to have 'im love me as he does that human lass o' 'is. But they be nothin' but dreams and I will never get 'is love."

Suddenly, Jin felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wrap about his waist, pulling him backwards roughly against a hard chest. His breath caught in his throat as he felt hot breath hit his left ear, followed by the deep and lustful voice of the one he so desperately desired, "oh really…I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Licking his lips, Jin let his eyes close as he sank back into Yusuke's arms, "what are yah doin' here Urameshi, I thought that yah loved that Keiko lass o' yours..."

Smiling, Yusuke tightened his grip about the wind master as he let his ki fill the entire area, warning everyone and anyone that what was about to occur had better not be interrupted; unless they had a death wish of course.

Jin's eyes flew open as he felt Yusuke's spirit, demonic, and life energy wash over him, completely surrounding them in an aura that clearly told anyone with half a brain that a rut was about to take place.

His body began to tremble at that very thought but Jin wanted an answer and he was determined to get it. Letting his feet touch the ground, Jin turned in Yusuke's embrace and looked down into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

Feeling his mouth grow dry at the lustful look that was reflected back at him, Jin gave Yusuke a hard look, "I know what yah be wantin' Urameshi, but I asked yah a question Urameshi and yah ain't gettin' nothin' from me until yah answer it."

Feeling his smile curl into a rather amused looking smirk, Yusuke ran his hand through Jin's hair as he crushed their bodies together roughly, hearing Jin let out a low breathy moan nearly made Yusuke tackle the other to the ground to ravish him there and now.

"Forget Keiko, she and I have been over for a while now. Besides, it's you I want and there's no way your going to stop me now, not after what I just heard you say Jin."

Letting his mouth curve into a relieved and content smile, Jin leant forwards and touched his forehead to Yusuke's as he let himself become lost in the shorter mans eyes. "Now what gave yah that idea Urameshi, if yah want me…you got me."

Feeling his chest swell with emotion and his body tremble in barely held excitement, Yusuke traced a finger over Jin's bottom lip as he smirked devilishly at the red head, "then why don't we get this show on the road?"

Just as Jin opened his mouth to voice his reply, Yusuke decided that there had already been way too much talking and not enough action, hot and rough lips were practically glued to his own and Jin could only groan in contentment as he returned that same kiss.

Pleased with the wind masters response, Yusuke continued to plunder Jin's mouth as he slowly lifted Jin and as he felt the red heads strong legs wrap about his hips, Yusuke couldn't stop a low and rough growl from rolling out of his chest as he knelt upon the grass at his feet.

Feeling the ground touch his backside through his hakama's, Jin quickly buried both of his hands in the younger man's hair, letting himself fall backwards and pull his helpless captive along for the ride.

Yusuke let out a muffled grunt of surprise when Jin drug him downwards, his eyes opened to see Jin laying back upon the grass with his hair spread out about him, his ears were starting to turn red and Yusuke couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching one. The shock that rushed through him as his digit made contact was enough to have him breaking the kiss and giving the red head below him a puzzled look.

"Wha...what just happened?"

Shivering all over, Jin let his eyes slowly drift open to meet the confused chocolate brown eyes above him, "h...huh?" His mind was whirling with feelings and sensations, he could barely come up with anything intelligent to say, let alone think clearly.

Licking his lips tentatively, Yusuke slowly reached out a hand and rubbed Jin's ear again, the same shock from before rushed through him again and it went straight to his hardening sex, forcing him to stifle a moan. Jin on the other hand jerked when he felt the detectives fingers caress his ear, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back, pressing his heated body up into Yusuke's embrace.

Smirking at the reaction he had pulled from the red head beneath him, Yusuke decided to move things up a bit, moving to where his arms were resting upon either side of Jin's head Yusuke leant forewords and he let his tongue snake out to brush against Jin's cheek.

Biting his lower lip to hold back the cries that were rising in his throat, Jin pulled at Yusuke's shirt roughly and the sound of the ripping fabric filled the small clearing. Seeing Yusuke's taught chest muscles before him, Jin ducked his head as he rubbed his cheek up the center of the hard chest.

Reaching a dark nipple, Jin let his tongue encircle it as he pulled it into his mouth, his fangs grazing the areola as he felt the body above him shiver and a low growling groan of pleasure filled the air. Smirking contentedly, Jin slowly released the moist and erect nipple, letting out a deep purr as he trailed across to give attention to the other one.

Yusuke didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to flip Jin over and fuck him into oblivion, but he also wanted to have more of Jin worshiping his body.

Having bitten his bottom lip hard enough for it to bring up a couple drops of blood, Yusuke finally decided to hell with it and released a small amount of his demonic energy as he ripped Jin's top clean off, revealing the wind master's creamy flesh to his hungry gaze.

His fangs having descended at that little burst of his youki, Yusuke bent down and began to nip along Jin's shoulder and up to his throat, closing his mouth over Jin's adams apple Yusuke began to lave the skin repeatedly.

Jin felt his body slowly melting into a puddle of mush as he ran his hands down Yusuke's back, reaching his waistline, Jin arched his body again as he gripped the hard musculature of Yusuke's ass and he began to kneed the flesh roughly.

Grunting as their semi-hardened lengths brushed against one another, Yusuke bit harder than he meant too and his fangs sank slightly into Jin's throat, causing the wind master to let out a high pitched wail.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he jerked back, his jaw tense as he looked at the blood that had started to seep from the wounds his fangs had inflicted, "J...Jin? Shit!" Picking up the shreds that used to be his shirt, Yusuke ripped a strip off and moved to fasten it about Jin's wounds when his eyes met the deep blue one's of Jin.

His eyes were soft with something that Yusuke could only guess was tenderness and submissiveness, Jin's face was gentle as he gazed up at Yusuke, "don't be worryin' about it Urameshi, I'm fine." Seeing the doubt that still clouded the detectives' eyes, Jin pushed himself up onto his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Yusuke's chin.

With deliberate movements, Jin lapped up the blood that had dripped from Yusuke's mouth and was now staining his lips, "I ain't made o' glass Urameshi, besides, have you forgotten'? I am a demon, I can be handlin' a lot more than this, just follow yur' instincts. I trust yah."

Yusuke gulped uncertainly as he let his eyes search Jin's for the truth of his words and finally he felt himself calm slightly. Surprisingly, as soon as that calm settled over him, Yusuke's eyes zeroed in on the small puncture marks that were still dripping blood down the column of Jin's throat.

His body shaking, Yusuke ran his tongue absentmindedly over his fangs, tasting the trace amounts of Jin's blood still there. The metallic and slightly spicy taste made Yusuke's mouth water. Something wild and old seemed to snap within him at that realization, before he even knew what he was doing, Yusuke had bent his head and had begun to lap at the wounds, drawing out the blood and thus sealing them.

Jin gripped a hold of Yusuke's shoulders as his whines filled the air about them, the rough feeling of Yusuke's tongue brushing against his open wounds were painful, but that only made it that much better.

'_Enough of this shit! It's time I enforce my claim, after all. When this is all said and done, Jin will belong to me..._' the satisfaction that came with that thought had Yusuke nearly giggling.

Having effectively sealed the puncture marks, Yusuke pulled back and got to his feet before Jin. Moving with deliberate slowness, Yusuke slid his hands down to the waistband of his pants, seeing Jin's eyes dilate and focus upon his hands Yusuke quickly shucked off his pants.

Flinging them somewhere over his shoulder, Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Jin's now gaping form and curled his lip, letting one of his fangs be revealed as a deep snarl rumbled from his throat, a snarl that just dripped with power. "You have exactly five seconds to strip, before I do it for you Jin."

The red head immediately sprang into action, getting to his feet quickly he untied the sash about his waist and his silken hakama's slid soundlessly down his legs to pool about his feet. Stepping out of them, Jin trembled as he felt Yusuke's demonic energy climbing higher and higher.

This encounter would be one of two things. One, just a quick and painful fuck. Or two, a long and pleasurable experience. Jin fervently wished for the second one as he watched Yusuke stride towards him, his muscles rippling with every step he took, '_Kami, he is sexy!_'

Coming to a stop before Jin's still trembling form, Yusuke brushed some of Jin's hair out of his face as he slid and arm about Jin's back, with a gentle pull Yusuke secured Jin's form against his own. "Are you ready for this Jin?"

Looking down into Yusuke's eyes, Jin felt nervousness flood through him, "as ready as I'll ever be bein' Urameshi." Smiling at Jin's words, Yusuke lowered Jin to the ground once again and gently situated himself between Jin's thighs.

A low groan was pulled from Jin's lips as Yusuke's hardness brushed against his, unable to help himself, Jin spread his legs a little bit more as he arched his back pressing his form up against Yusuke's. "Urameshi... "

Smirking, Yusuke slid a hand up Jin's side smoothly, letting the pads of his fingers brush against the red-heads still hard nipple. His vision blurring, Jin sank into the ground beneath him as he sent Yusuke the most pleading look the detective had ever seen.

His mouth quickly filling with saliva, Yusuke growled feraly as he bent his head, giving Jin's bottom lip a tug for good measure as he ground his hips firmly against Jin's. "How do you want it...this will be the only time I'll ask..." his voice was rough with desire and laced with lust, something that the now still body below him only increased.

The wind master had no idea what he had done by saying the words he had and now, the red-head was going to pay in full for not realizing it.

Jin licked his lips nervously as his mind whirled with all the possibilities, '_how can I possibly choose only one when I want it all? No, I shouldn't be greedy. This may be the only time that I will ever be able to be with him, yes, I must treasure this time while I have a chance._'

"On..." shivering, Jin tilted his head and nuzzled his nose against Yusuke's cheek as he breathed in the detectives purely masculine scent. "My knees." Seconds after those words had passed his lips, Jin was on his stomach and he could feel Yusuke lifting his ass up into the air. He couldn't stop a low purr of contentment roll from his chest as he felt Yusuke nuzzle his left ass cheek, the rough stubble of a trace beard stimulating his heated flesh even more.

Yusuke couldn't help but lick his lips at how fuckable Jin looked right now, his pert ass elevated and right there before his very eyes, '_I am sooo going to enjoy this...I just hope he does as well, after all, he's going to be stuck with me for a very long time._'

Shifting his weight so that he could balance on his knees behind the red-head, Yusuke reached an arm about Jin's form letting his fingers trace Jin's neck. He could feel his blood pumping throughout his body and his heart hammered in his ears, placing his fingers at Jin's mouth, Yusuke shuddered when Jin's tongue slid out and began to bathe his digits with slick saliva.

Within moments Yusuke's fingers were practically dripping with saliva and when Jin finally released them, Yusuke was more than ready to continue. Pulling his hand back, he traced his fingers slowly down the crevice of Jin's ass until they had reached that tight ring of muscle that would lead to nirvana.

Jin dug his fingers into the ground as he felt one of Yusuke's fingers penetrate him, it stung slightly but other than that, Jin knew that this would be painful at first but he was ready. Yusuke could feel Jin clench about his finger before slowly relaxing his muscles, pleased to know that Jin trusted him, Yusuke gently slipped a second finger inside of Jin's tight passage and couldn't help but wince when he heard the red-head grunt uncomfortably.

Panting heavily, Jin shifted his hips so that it didn't hurt as much, but it still felt as if someone was trying to shove a stick up his ass. Only the fact that it was Yusuke and he knew he wasn't trying to hurt him made this even the slightest bit bearable.

Feeling Jin begin to tremble, Yusuke stilled his fingers as he leant forwards to where his face was close to Jin's, "are you alright Jin, do you want me to stop?"

Happy that Yusuke was worried about his wellbeing, Jin shook his head, "no Urameshi, go on." Yusuke gave Jin a concerned look before giving a slow nod of his head, scissoring his finger's, Yusuke licked his lips as he slowly slid in a third and final finger.

He might have never been with anyone before, but he did know how the basic mechanics worked, he just didn't want to hurt Jin too much even though he knew it was necessary. "Alright, but if it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop, 'cause there's no way I want to hurt you unnecessarily Jin."

Smiling contentedly, Jin relaxed his form as much as he could as he burrowed his face into his folded arms, "don't be worryin' Urameshi, I trust yah." Yusuke couldn't stop the chuckle that rose in his chest as he started to twist and stretch the three fingers inside Jin, accidentally brushing against something that caused Jin's whole form to jerk as he let out a deep moan of pleasure.

"Just call me Yusuke, Jin." And with that, Yusuke kept tracing and circling that one spot inside Jin, enjoying the steady stream of moans, groans, and '_more's_' that he tore from the wind master's lips.

Pressing back against Yusuke's fingers after a particularly strong burst of pleasure, Jin arched his back as he pushed himself up to where he was on all fours, "please Yusuke...take me now, I can't be waitin' anymore, please. I need yah."

With his own body and erection straining to top the red-head below him, Yusuke quickly slid his fingers out of Jin and smirked at the whine of absence that came from Jin. Spitting into his palm, Yusuke spread the slick substance over his manhood, hissing at the cool sensation.

Once he was sure that his cock was slick enough, Yusuke canted his hips, moving to where he was perfectly aligned with Jin. Gripping the base of his hard shaft, Yusuke guided his cock to Jin's tight entrance, pressing just the head inside. His eyes clamped shut at how hot and tight Jin already felt, '_and this is just a little bit, I'm not even all the way inside him yet!_'

Jin could feel Yusuke's hesitance and he was happy that the detective didn't wish to harm him, but he needed Yusuke desperately. Gritting his teeth, Jin dug his fingers deep into the ground below him before slamming back into Yusuke, fully sheathing the man inside him.

The pain that shot up his spine was enough to have his arms trembling to the point that he was about to collapse, it hurt like hell, but Jin didn't care. The pain was proof that he had Yusuke right where he wanted him and that was enough to make the pain worth it, "please Yusuke, move...I can't be doin' everything for yah."

Yusuke felt his body quake at Jin's pain filled words. The wind-master had literally speared himself and didn't even want time to adjust, that alone made Yusuke worried. "Are...are you sure Jin? I...I could wait..." Yusuke was finding it hard to talk, Jin was so hot and tight, that Yusuke was finding it hard to just stay still instead of pounding Jin into the ground. Which sounded very appealing at the moment.

Shaking his head, Jin pulled his hips forward before slamming backwards once again. He could hear Yusuke's labored breathing and knew that Yusuke was struggling with his demonic instincts, "Don't be worrin' about that, I can handle it. As I said, I am a demon after all, I can be taken' a lot."

That was all Yusuke needed to hear, gripping a hold of Jin's hips Yusuke pulled almost all the way out of the red-head before snapping his hips forwards, burring himself fully while brushing against that spot inside Jin once again.

Jin's head flew back as his eyes clenched shut, a scream torn from his throat. Yusuke could feel the pure satisfaction of topping his future mate flooding through him and wanted more. Reaching a hand about their still bucking forms, Yusuke's calloused hand found Jin's neglected and very erect cock.

Another scream filled the clearing as Jin felt the searing sensations of having Yusuke stroking and fucking him at the same time. It was all so new and felt so good. Giving into the pleasure, Jin bared his neck once again in a sign of total submission, "harder Yusuke, please..."

Smirking proudly, Yusuke ground his hips against Jin's as he let his demonic energy free completely. Jin gasped in surprise as he felt Yusuke change above and inside him, filling and stretching him painfully yet pleasurably.

Yusuke's hair sprouted and grew to the point that it cascaded about his shoulder's, framing his form. His tribal tattoo markings rose upon his skin as Yusuke took his true demonic form, it was time and he wanted it to be done just right. With that thought, Yusuke used his new strength and speed to thoroughly fuck Jin into the ground, much to the wind-master's pleasure.

Jin didn't know whether he should just sit back and scream, or if he should attempt to return the favor. Deciding for the later, Jin let his arms collapse, his arms and chest came in contact with the ground below. He could feel Yusuke's hand tighten about his straining cock and knew that the end was in sight, an end that he didn't want to come, after all...once that happened Yusuke would leave him and that would truly be the very end.

'_As much as I wished for an encounter such as this one, I don't want to be loosin' Yusuke...but if I must, I'll let 'im go._'

Shaking that thought off, Jin reached a hand back and ran his fingers up Yusuke's back, making the man tremble. Jin wanted Yusuke to enjoy every second of this, so in that way, he would remember the little time they had together.

Yusuke could feel his end coming quickly and not wanting to climax alone, Yusuke tightened his grip upon Jin's cock as he jerked the red-head off with a hard and fast grip. Leaning in close, Yusuke nipped at Jin's ear, "come for me Jin."

Those words were all it took for Jin to finally go over the edge, digging his forehead into the ground Jin's body spasmed as his hot seed spattered Yusuke's hand, the ground and his legs. "Yusuke..." whimpering, Jin rode out his climax while the detective continued to pound into him ruthlessly, all the while silently hoping that he would reach his peak soon.

Having Jin's inner muscles tighten about his cock, Yusuke knew that he would explode at any moment. Knowing it was now or never, Yusuke opened his mouth as he felt his fangs lengthen even more. Slicking them up in his saliva Yusuke arched his back as he locked himself deep inside of Jin, the wind master's head snapped back and Yusuke quickly buried his fangs into Jin's neck as his orgasm was torn from his body.

Feeling Yusuke's fangs sink into his neck and the stimulation of his seed filling him, Jin was unable to keep himself from climaxing once again. "Yusuke!!" '_He...he marked me! B...but why, doesn't he know what that means?_'

Keeping his eyes closed as Jin's rich and spicy blood filled his mouth, Yusuke placed one of his arms on the ground while keeping an arm wrapped about Jin's waist, holding the other firmly in place.

After taking several mouthfuls of the red-heads blood, Yusuke retracted his fangs, laving the wound until it began to heal and scar over. Jin didn't know what to do as he felt Yusuke closing his mark, permanently leaving the mark for all to see. The detective had made him his mate and it was really freaking Jin out.

Yusuke didn't know what he had expected Jin's reaction to be but the silence of the red head was getting on his nerves, he wanted to know Jin's answer and he wanted to know now. "Jin...do...do you want me to leave?" '_Please, don't let him hate me. I've gone through enough of that already, I don't deserve being abandoned by him too._'

Closing his eyes, Jin turned his head and gently pressed his lips to Yusuke's in a desperate kiss. Yusuke felt an all consuming sense of relief fill him as he sank into the kiss, deepening it in the process.

Jin could taste his blood within Yusuke's mouth once again and he couldn't stop the tears that began to flow unchecked down his cheeks. Feeling something wet strike his cheek, Yusuke opened his eyes and his heart clenched at what he saw. Jin was crying and it was all his doing.

Breaking the kiss gently, Yusuke licked away Jin's tears as he locked their eyes, "don't cry Jin. I didn't mean to force this on you...I just thought..." Yusuke was stopped midsentence when Jin placed his hand over Yusuke's mouth, silencing the detective.

"No Yusuke. Yah ain't forced anythin' on me. I love yah and I been wantin' you as me mate far too long. So don't be worryin', I'm yours, just as I've already told yah. So shut up and let's be finishin' this."

Yusuke mutely nodded his head as he released Jin's form, slipping from Jin's tight passage. His legs were trembling and Yusuke knew there would be no way he could support the both of them again.

So as Jin turned to face him, Yusuke gripped the red-head by his hips and lifted him into the air easily once again. Lying down to where his back rested upon the ground, Yusuke gently slid back into Jin, releasing Jin's hips as he bucked his own in encouragement.

From where he now sat, straddling the detective's hips, Jin moaned in barely restrained pleasure as he arched his back and let his head hang forwards. He knew that in order to finish their joining, he would have to do all the work and frankly, he didn't mind in the least.

'_After all, 'es me mate once this is all over and nothin' is going to tear us apart ever._' Growling possessively deep down in his throat, Jin narrowed his eyes as he gazed down into Yusuke's eyes.

Gulping, Yusuke shifted a little nervously, "Jin?" Smirking at hearing the detective's new tone of voice, Jin lifted his hands and gripped Yusuke's shoulder's before lifting himself. Closing his eyes he impaled himself and trembled with pleasure as his prostate was struck. "Yusuke! Nhhh!"

Groaning, Yusuke bucked his hips up as he panted lightly. His instincts were telling him to flip Jin over and fuck him senseless once again, but he grit his teeth and pushed those instincts down, determined to let Jin be in control this time.

Rocking and lifting himself over and over, Jin could feel his leg and back muscles jumping, straining to support him even as his strength was leaving him. But Jin didn't care, he knew that he was soon reaching his end and then everything would be heaven, so it was worth it.

Licking his lips, Yusuke arched himself as he bucked up into Jin, while Jin continued to impale himself. He could feel himself tightening once again and locking his eyes with the wide ones of Jin, Yusuke gave a nod of his head, feeling sweat drip down his forehead and off his chin.

"Yur' mine now Yusuke." Baring his fangs, Jin gripped Yusuke's chin and exposed his neck. Seeing this, Yusuke whimpered lightly as he sent Jin a pleading look, "do it Jin, take me." Snarling, Jin slammed himself down upon Yusuke as hard as he could, tearing a scream of pleasure from the man below him.

As his own release tore through him once again, Jin lunged his head and buried his fangs to the gums in Yusuke's neck. Yusuke's eyes blew wide at the pain and pleasure that suddenly rushed throughout his being, it felt so good and even had his vision swimming as he let his eyes close, letting Jin heal his mark as he hit his own peak and emptied once again into the red-head above him.

'_It's finally done then, he's now mine..._' Yusuke smiled at his thoughts as he felt himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Having healed his mark completely, Jin rested his head upon Yusuke's shoulder and laved at the sweat flecked sink below his chin, savoring the taste of his mate.

Smiling himself, Jin groaned when Yusuke shifted and sat up, bringing them both to a sitting position. Yusuke was still buried inside of Jin and the wind-master knew that he was sore but if his mate wanted more, then who was he to complain.

Yusuke on the other hand, was thinking of something else completely. Wrapping his arms about Jin's form, Yusuke held him close as he nuzzled their noses together, "tell me Jin..." Blinking, Jin pulled back slightly to look into the toushin's eyes in confusion, "what should I be tellin' yah Yusuke?"

Chuckling lightly, Yusuke tugged on some of the red-head's unruly locks, "just what were you doing here to begin with?" His eyes widening at Yusuke's bizarre question, Jin felt his face flush as he turned his head and mumbled something under his breath.

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke turned Jin's face back so he could look into his eyes once again, "I didn't quite catch that, would you mind repeating it?" Jin stuck his tongue out at his mate playfully as he tried and failed to cross his arms, "make me."

Licking his lips, Yusuke growled deeply before he swiftly pinned Jin to the ground, he could already feel his body stirring once again and he was more than happy to continue this interrogation.

"With pleasure..."

Ooo---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------OoO

A/N- Ahhhh...that felt good...

I do believe that was the best lemon that I have ever done as of yet and quite possibly the longest.

Whelp! I hope you all enjoyed this, it has been fun working on this and now that it is done, it's time for me to tackle another hurdle...wish me luck!

And once again, this is for you...

Chaseha-Wing

Till next time!

Ja Ne!

;3


End file.
